Kamen Rider Faiz: Beyond Gotham
by DLBot2016
Summary: Drake Matthews was just having a normal day at a convention until he was whisked away to the world of Neo-Gotham (A city from the show Batman Beyond he watched). Now equipped with the Faiz Belt he must work with Terry McGinnis to protect the city from the threats of a corrupt company, super criminals, and more. Will Drake even make it back home? Will the ends Justifaiz the means?
**DLBot2016: HEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOO ZAWAME CITY!**

 **Omarnosian10: ...DJ Sagara? Really?**

 **DLBot2016: What? I want to make a good impression plus, this is the first chapter of a new story. This is Kamen Rider Faiz Beyond Gotham. And if you guessed it by the title. Yes this is a crossover with Kamen Rider Faiz and Batman Beyond. Because why the FAIZ not? Eh eh? See what I did there?**

 **Omarnosian10: -_-**

 **DLBot2016: Anyway this is your basic OC gets sent to different world story. So without further ado. ON WITH THE SHOW**!

"Word"-Dialogue.

'Word'- Thought.

 **Word** \- Rider Devices

 _Word_ \- Other.

* * *

Faiz: Beyond Gotham

Chapter 1: The Foreboding Future

(Third Person POV)

 _It is a nighttime setting as the full moon lit up the sky as the view angles downward where an eerie forest can be seen._

 _"Gyah!" A white monster shouted as it was knocked back into a tree in the middle of a forest. It hold it's chest in pain as it looks up to see far an armored figure not too far away from him. The figure's body glowed with red neon lines that covered his shoulders, chest, arms, legs, and feet. The figure's helmet looked much like a bug with a pair of antenna and eyes glowed a dark yellow._

 _"Grrr...that was only a lucky shot human! Now it's my turn!" The white monster shouted as a white trident like weapon appeared in its left hand. It twirled the weapon around for a moment and began wield it with two hands._

 _The armored figure backed away for a second, but then stopped and stared at the monster._

 _"Say your prayers!" The monster exclaimed as it began running at the figure with its weapon ready to stab._

 _The armored figure got into a stance with his legs spread apart and his fists ready. With a flick of his left wrist he began running at the monster._

* * *

(Several hours earlier)

(First Person P.O.V)

Owwww... my head... Okay mental note. Next time you see a mysterious green portal, DON'T walk towards it!

Ugh, great. I was just enjoying myself at Rangerstop, and on my merry way back to my hotel room. Then suddenly BAM! I see a green portal appear in front of me and I stupidly decided to reach out to it. And look where I am now, I'm smack dab in the middle of some kind of alleyway in the middle of the night in who knows where. Well at least I'm not in some Familiar of Zero self-insert where I'm Louise's Familiar and my clothes are intact. I was wearing a black leather jacket over a red T-Shirt, blue jeans, and black and white checkered Vans. My hair and eyes were still brown and skin was still tan. Finally I was carrying a red book-bag over my right shoulder and I was wearing glasses on my face. The bag was used to store my purchase I snagged from the Rangerstop dealer room. A complete Faiz belt with all the Faiz gear attachments (minus the Axel wristwatch and Faiz Blaster) from the Japanese show Kamen Rider Faiz. The best part of all was the fact that they came in an awesome case just like the one used in the show.

Alright first order of business is I need to figure out where the h*** I am. Now why does it feel like I've seen this place before? Hmm...

"Hey." A voice said to me as it snapped me out of my thought process.

I looked to my left and saw a teen around 17 or so (about the same age as me) with tan skin like mine, black hair, and grey eyes. He was wearing a brown leather coat with two buckles on each buckle. Underneath the leather jacket he was wearing a black T-Shirt. Finally he was wearing grey pair of pants. Now why does this guy look familiar to me?

"You OK down there?" the teen asked me as I now realize that I'm basically lying on my back.

"A little headache, but I'll be fine soon." I groaned while sitting up before the teen offered a hand to me. I smiled as I took it and he helped me up and I stood up nearly perfect.

"You okay? You look like you fell off a building or something?" the teen questioned me.

"Something alright." I sheepishly scratch the back of my head before lifting a hand. "Name's Drake."

"Terry." He shook my hand back. Wait... Terry as i-

"Dude, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Terry asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine Terry, just trying to get my bearings. Thanks for the help by the way." I replied.

"Got it. I'm guess you're new to the city huh?" Terry questioned.

"Yeah you could say that. I'm a little far home from what I can tell." I explained to Terry.

"Seriously? So how'd you end up here?" Terry inquired.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I replied as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well if you're gonna be staying here in Neo Gotham you might as well get yourself antiquated with the city. I was on my way to a party before I bumped into ya actually, wanna come?" Terry offered.

"S-Seriously? Sure count me in." I nodded and responded to Terry's offer.

"Schway, come on follow me." Terry said as he ran out of the alleyway.

Okaaaaay, this is unexpected. First off HOLY S*** THAT WAS TERRY MCGINNIS! Second I am never going to another convention after this experience, and third I don't think I'm Kansas anymore, but rather Neo Gotham from Batman Beyond. Wonderful. I had to jinx myself about the self-insert didn't I?! Okay Drake chill. For now just play it cool and figure out what point in Terry's life this takes place in.

"Drake! You coming or what?" Terry shouted.

"Right behind you Terry!" I bellowed as I secured my backpack and ran after Terry.

Huh, so this is what being in line for a night club feels like. Kinda tingly and mischievous.

"Boo." Terry softly muttered to a girl with long black hair, black lipstick, black eyes and is wearing an orange knee-length dress.

"Hey, I thought you were in solitary." smiled the girl.

"I gave myself time off for good behavior." Terry smugly smiled.

"I'm glad." the girl responded almost lovingly while I mischievously smirk.

"Terry, you didn't tell me you have a girlfriend." I spoke from out of nowhere, getting the black haired teens to blush.

"Who's your new friend?" the girl asked Terry, both keeping their blush from my comment.

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation. The name's Drake, milady." I mockingly bowed while the girl giggled.

"Apology accepted, my good sir. My name is Dana Tan." Dana curtsied her dress while introducing herself.

"And for the record Drake, Dana and I are just friends." Terry denied, but their blushes say otherwise.

"Ri~ght." I winked before a screeching car was heard. We looked at the street to see a red advanced car spiraling around until it stopped at the side of the line. Suddenly, 3 teens wearing shades came out of the car, the driver being a boy with short red hair and is wearing a green/yellow football jacket.

Ugh, if it isn't Nelson Nash, pro football player, main bully antagonist of the series, and this world's Dash Baxter(Danny Phantom)/Flash Thompson(Spider-Man)/Cash(Ben 10)! Wait, is it just me, or do most bully characters have 'ash' in their names?!

Terry minimally scowled and holstered his belt before stepping forward until Dana grabbed his arm.

"Whoa, don't go messing things up again." Dana turned Terry away from the players before a honking horn was heard.

'You gotta be kidding me.' I mentally groaned as 6 (?) people in clown costumes on motorcycles rode into the middle of the street.

Oh great. The Jokerz with a z.

"Good evening boys and girls. Who's up for some laughs?" the purple suited, green haired Joker laughed. If I remember correctly, he's the leader of this gang called J-Man because he looks like the younger version of the actual Joker. Another Joker in a black vest and has his whole lower face with red makeup, Coe if I'm right, jumped onto Nash's car.

"HEY!" Nash threw his shades to the side as Coe continuously jumped the car. Before Nash could get to Coe, the only female Joker in a pink dress, Dottie from what I recall, rode behind Nash and swung her studded chicken onto his back. "OW!" Nash yelped and gripped his back.

"You're not smi~ling." Dottie giggled as she rode b-

Wait, was I seeing things, or did she actually wink at me?

"Knock it off!" Nash growled in her direction.

"I would if you hold still." Dottie giggled before returning an-

OKAY! I'M PRETTY SURE I'M NOT SEEING THINGS BECAUSE I JUST SAW HER SWAY HER HIPS INTO MY DIRECTION!

Dottie swung her chicken into Nash's gut, knocking him down.

HAHAHAHA! I GOTTA GET A VIDEO OF THAT!

... What?! Nash is a bully, so seeing him get knocked out by a CHICKEN is very funny!

Realizing what's about to happen next from the show, I quickly grabbed Dana's arm and brought her close just as J-Man rode by, attempting to grab her (which he would've succeeded if I had not interfered) before I delivered an uppercut RIGHT TO HIS FACE, knocking him off his bike and onto Nash's car.

"HEY! WATCH THE PAINT JOB!" Nash shook his fist at my direction, pulling a Kevin (Ben 10).

The Jokerz gasped at my action while regrouping.

"Split his sides!" ordered the only African American Joker, Smirk (I have no idea why the producers called him that), while swinging a chained mace before riding towards me and being followed.

"Run!" Terry told Dana as she ran towards the crowd while the protagonist ran towards me. At least I'm not completely replacing him. We ran towards a lamppost as Smirk swung his mace towards us. We both ducked as the chain wrapped around the lamppost before he rode beside us and got thrown off his bike before falling onto the ground out cold.

I just wiped the smirk off his face!

...Oh god that was a horrible pun, was it?

Coe held his baseball bat and rode from the other side while Terry held the lamppost and swung his body around it until his feet kicked Coe in the gut, throwing him off his bike and hit the unnamed Joker off his bike too.

"I knew McGinnis was a freak job." Nash insulted Terry while the crowd awed at our bravery before my eye twitched. THIS IS THE THANKS HE GETS FOR SAVING YOU?! WHEN WILLIE WATT RETURNS, I AM GONNA LET HIM CRUSH NASH FOR THE BULLY HE IS! And maybe try to get Willie with Blade too.

The crowd gasped when they looked to the side.

"OH NO!" the blonde girl, Chelsea Cunningham (if she's related to Randy from 9th Grade Ninja or not is a mystery to me), gasped at the sight of 4 Jokerz coming with their motorcycles.

"Fun time!" J-Man laughed as he revved up his bike. HOW DID HE GET ON WITHOUT ANYONE NOTICING?!

"Get out of here! Hurry!" Dana warned us as Terry and I got on individual motorcycles and rode away, with the Jokerz giving chase.

I put on the helmet conveniently placed by the side as the current events caught up to me. I'm in the first episode of Batman Beyond called Rebirth, Part 1. I could've realized this sooner if I wasn't being attacked!

"Follow me." Terry said to me as we rode through the highway. Well, I can't go with the 'split and lose' strategy since the series hasn't showed the whole area of Neo Gotham. Thank Dad he taught me how to ride a motorcycle!

2 of the Jokerz are catching up with their chained maces. Terry slowed down while I sped up, causing the Jokerz' chains to intertwine and get stuck. We look back to see the Jokerz still on our tail. Time to take this chase off-road. Like professional motocross racers, Terry and I got onto the edge of the highway and jumped our bikes onto the pillar downward and took a turn before jumping again onto a car-pickup truck and bounced off the car before landing.

"SORRY!" I quickly yelled at the truck while racing alongside Terry before he nodded in respect at me for my politeness. The crashes and splash I heard indicate that the 3 Jokerz fell onto the river like canon. While Terry and I ride to Gotham Harbor, the revving sound of the Jokerz' vehicles lowered.

"You think we lost them?" Terry asked me as we briefly stopped on a mountain road heading to Wayne Manor. I look down to see the shadows of the Jokerz racing toward us.

"No." I shook my head before Terry and I continued on ahead with the Jokerz chasing us. The headlights of our bikes shined to reveal an elderly man in a business suit supported by a cane. Panicking, Terry and I skid our bikes away from Bruce, causing us to crash at the bushes. The Jokerz laughed as they slowed down and we stood up and threw off our helmets.

"Aw~, the no-fun boys had an accident." cackled J-Man.

"Let's put a smile on their faces." Smirk took out his pocket knife from his vest while the Jokerz got off their bikes and stalked towards us.

"Leave them alone." Bruce walked (or humped) into the moonlight. "And get off my property. You're trespassing."

"Aw~ Is that right?" Dottie giggled.

"It's okay. We can handle this." Terry assured Bruce, not knowing that he was Batman.

"Who do you think you're talking to, old man?" J-Man dared Bruce with his fists on his hips before he grabbed Bruce's collar. "We're the Jokerz."

"Sure you are." Bruce smiled daringly. J-Man threw a fist as Bruce stepped back and swung his cane twice on his face and struck his gut, taking out the air in his lungs and finishing it with a baseball swing that threw J-Man to his gang. Terry and I joined up with Bruce before the gang charged at us. While Bruce used his cane to beat down Smirk, Dottie and an unnamed Joker and Terry fought against Coe and another unnamed Joker, I'm swinging fists with a Joker wearing a orange jacket, white shirt, white khakis and white sneakers. He's wearing a similar hat Coe was wearing except it has orange and white. I ducked from a punch and performed a sweep kick before he jumped and roundhouse kicked me, but I blocked it with my arms and elbowed his gut, causing him to grunt before I ax-kicked his head, forcing him to drop backwards to the pile of defeated Jokerz. Suddenly, his eyes drifted to somewhere and widened. Confusion on my face, I turned to the direction an-

Oh f***!

My Faiz case! It must've fallen out of my bag when Terry and I crashed!

"There it is!" the orange Joker snarled as... ORPHNOCH MARKINGS APPEARED ON HIS FACE?!

"What the... " the Jokerz recovered and looked at their companion before he transformed into a light grey humanoid with sting-fish features. It's the Stingfish Orphnoch.

Huh, so that explains why there was an extra Joker and why he has a clown-fish color scheme.

The Stingfish Orphnoch cracked his knuckles as his Joker friends got on their bikes and scrammed out of fear.

"What is that?" Terry questioned us while we step back, me further to the Faiz case.

"It's definitely not a Zodiarts, that's for sure." Bruce muttered while preparing his cane.

WAIT! Did he just say Zodiarts as in the Kaijin from Kamen Rider Fourze?! Does that mean other Riders exist here?! And how does Bruce even know about the Zodiarts?!

Getting back on topic, I looked back as Bruce humped towards the Stingfish Orphnoch and used his cane to defend himself against it, but not attacking. Good, cause most Kamen Rider fans know that attacking a Kaijin like a normal person is a death sentence.

Noticing Terry watching the fight, I ran towards the Faiz case without alerting the Orphnoch. I opened up the Faiz case and picked up the gear, surprised on how it was heavier than normal. Not only that, but it felt like real metal and not like plastic.

"It can't be." I mutter as a really crazy idea popped in my head. I grab all the equipment and strapped them all on the belt. I put on the belt, muttered "Please work", and grabbed the Faiz Phone, opened it up, and dialed: 555.

 **STANDING BY**

The voice was much louder and stronger than I remember too. I closed the phone and raised it into the air, shouting out one magic word. "Henshin!" I then placed the phone on the belt and put it sideways.

 **COMPLETE**

* * *

Play Justifaiz by ISSA

* * *

I was then surrounded red lines and then they glowed for awhile before they dimmed, leaving me in an all to familiar armor. I was now in a black body suit with red lines running along the arms and legs. The torso armor was silver and rounded with more red lines running through it to connect to the belt. My hands had metal fingertips with bands on my wrists and elbows. Looking at a nearby window that was intact, I also saw that I had a helmet on that was black with large yellow eyes and a pair of antennae which split the eyes to make it look like a phi symbol on the face. On the helmet was a small silver mouth piece that had designs that resembled teeth. On my left leg, from the knee down, was a metal brace.

I had become...Kamen Rider Faiz!

"What the... " Terry noticed my transformation as he looks toward me. Stingfish Orphnoch noticed it too.

"D***! I'M TOO LATE!" Stingfish Orphnoch kicked Bruce away while taking a fighting stance. Bruce recovered and looked at me stunned.

"A Rider like Fourze and the other 2?" Wait, Meteor and Nadeshiko are here, too?! Bruce recovered from his surprise and chuckled. "Good luck, Kamen Rider."

"Thanks Bru-Uh Mr. Wayne. Terry, hang back and take care of him. I'll handle fish face here." I said as I cracked my knuckles and looked over at the Stingfish Orphnoch.

Okay Drake don't panic. I mean come on, you've taken Tae Kwan Do before and you're a green belt. You can handle this guy.

"Give me that belt now!" The Stingfish Orphnoch demanded.

"You want it? Come get it." I taunted as I did the palm up gesture.

The Stingfish Orphnoch ran at me to throw a punch at me, but I ducked down and instead punched him in the chest, knocking him back a bit with the force of the attack.

"Gah!" The Stingfish Orphnoch exclaimed as he held his chest in pain before looking at me and charging at again.

This time he tried to kick me, but I used several outer blocks I learned from Tae Kwan Do to intercept his attacks.

"My turn! Hai Hai Hai!" I shouted as I delivered several roundhouse kicks to the right side of the Stingfish Orphnoch's chest before delivering a side kick to the center of his chest that was so powerful it knocked him into a tree in the middle of a forest.

I glanced over at Bruce and Terry before walking into the forest to confront the Stingfish Orphnoch.

* * *

(Now)

(First Person P.O.V)

The Stingfish Orphnoch charged at me and thrusted his trident at me, but I managed to pull a Matrix-styled dodge before leg-sweeping the Orphnoch. I accidentally lost my balance and fell on my back. Now I know stuntmen are in charge performing the cool moves and not real actors.

The Stingfish Orphnoch saw his chance at he got up quick and prepared to stab at me with his weapon while I was still on the ground.

"Whoa!" I said before rolling over to the left quickly to avoid the stab and getting back on my feet.

The Stingfish Orphenoch pulled his weapon out of the ground and took a stance as we both circle around one another.

"What do you want with the Faiz Belt?" I questioned the Orphnoch.

"That's none of your concern human, besides even if I told you, it wouldn't matter since by the time this fight is over, you'll be dead..." The Stingfish Orphnoch threatened.

"Hmph. If you're trying to scare me it won't work. I'm not afraid of you." I responded. Okay maybe I was a little, but right now I had to face my fears and make sure this monster doesn't hurt anyone.

"Well then...let's fix that!" The Orphnoch replied as he ran at me. It looked like he was going to kick me, but he faked me out and slashed at me in the chest with his trident.

"Gyah!" I exclaimed in pain as sparks flew off the suit.

The Orphnoch attempted to punch me, but faked me out yet again instead stabbing in the chest with his trident and knocking me back a bit.

"Gahhhh! GAH!" I cried out in pain while being knocked back into a nearby tree and fell on my butt.

I breathed heavily as I held my chest in pain with my left hand while trying muster the strength to stand up. I slowly manage stand up on my feet when suddenly I felt and heard something be thrown at the tree I was in front of. When I tried to move right arm I found that something was holding it back. I looked over at it to find that the Stingfish Orphnoch's weapon had been wedged between my right wrist to the tree. Now I know how Spider-Man and Spider-Monkey's (Ben 10) web ties feel like. I struggled to move the right wrist out of the hold only with little success. I looked forward and saw the Stingfish Orphnoch running at me in anger and fury.

'S*** s*** s***! He's headed right for me! What do I do? What do I do!? What I would give the phone in for some back up right now I-Wait...phone that's it!' I thought to myself before realizing the solution.

"DIE!" The Stingfish Orphnoch proclaimed as he ran at me.

"I hope this works." I muttered as I pulled the Faiz Phone out of the belt, flipped the phone open (which thankfully actually had a list of codes on the screen just like the actual toy) and dialed: 106 with my left thumb.

 **BURST MODE!**

I bent the phone diagonally, transformed it into its Blaster mode, and aimed it at the Orphnoch.

"Eat laser creep!" I bellowed as I fired two laser shots from the Faiz Phone at the Orphnoch's chest.

"Gyah! Gah!" The Stingfish Orphnoch screamed in pain as the shots made him buckle back slightly.

"Have some more!" I shouted as I fired two more shots from my weapon at my quarry.

"Aghhhh!" The Orphnoch responded in pain.

I attempted to fire another two shots at my opponent only to here a clicking sound from my weapon.

"Oh...s***." I realized noticing I had run out of ammo.

Unfortunately for me the Stingfish Orphnoch had managed to recover my blaster shots and BOY did he look pissed.

"Just...for that...I'm going to rip your miserable human body apart! Piece...BY PIECE! GRAHHH!" The Orphnoch threatened as he began to continue his charge at me from before, but with more savage and beastial anger thrown into the mix.

'Not good, not good! Come on Drake! Think of a plan B!' I thought to myself while looking over my belt and noticing the Faiz Shot and Faiz Pointer on each side of the waist. Then the inspiration struck me as I quick put the Faiz Phone back into the belt and grabbed the Faiz Shot. The Orphnoch was only a few feet away from me.

"Say cheese!" I said before holding out the Faiz Shot in front of the Stingfish Orphnoch and hitting the button on the mobile camera to activate its flash.

 ***CLICK***

"Ahhhh! My eyes!" The Orphenoch shrieked in response as he was covering his eyes while standing in front of me. I put the Faiz Shot back onto the belt, reached over to the trident still holding my right arm, pulled it out, tossed it to the side and then cracked my knuckles.

"Clearly you didn't take the words of the Tenth Doctor into advisement. Don't BLINK!" I shouted before delivering an uppercut to the Stingfish Orphnoch's lower jaw.

"GAHHH!" The Orphnoch screamed as he was knocked into the air a few feet and then landed back on the ground a few feet away.

I could just finish him off then and there, but I had a better idea.

I walked over to the injured Stingfish Orphnoch and grabbed him by the chest with both of my hands, lifted him up (he was slightly heavy to carry) and pinned him to a nearby tree.

"TALK! Who sent you?" I ordered while harnessing my inner Batman interrogation skills.

"Ack! I'm not saying anything human." The Stingfish Orphenoch replied.

"Who sent you!? Why were you sent to retrieve the Faiz belt!? What do they want with it!? Tell me!" I threatened after pushing him against the tree.

"Gah! Sorry...that's classified!" The Stingfish Orphenoch retorted before head butting me in the head.

"AH! Gah..." I exclaimed in pain as I backed a few feet away from my foe as I held my helmet with both of my hands. Unfortunately this also disoriented me as well.

"Heheheh. What's the matter? Concussion making it hard to see?" The Orphenoch chuckled as he walked up and started punching me in the face.

He continued to punch me several times from the face to my chest. He even managed to get a few hits on my right shoulder. Thankfully I was beginning to see straight, but I was still sore from the hits I had taken. I looked over at my shoulder and rubbed it in pain. While I was doing so however I heard a "click" noise and I noticed that the shoulder armor was articulated. I moved the right shoulder pad down and noticed a small rectangular sized hole.

"I wonder if..." I muttered to myself as I look down at the Faiz Belt and reached over with my left hand to pull out the Mission Memory.

I looked back over at the Stingfish Orphnoch who now had his weapon back.

"Well human, you put up a good fight, but now I'd say it's time we end this..." The Orphenoch stated as he readied his weapon to stab me.

"I couldn't agree more!" I retorted as I pulled out the Mission Memory and placed it into the shoulder pad. Afterwards I moved the armor covering it back into place. The reaction was the shoulder pad opening up slightly into four halves and leaving a circle shaped hole in the center of the armor as well as revealing lights in between the armored halves. Finally I heard the device shout:

 **READY**

"Goodbye human!" The Stingfish Orphenoch declared before he began charging at me.

"It's now or never..." I mumbled before opening the Faiz Phone and hitting the "enter" button. In response the device said:

 **EXCEED CHARGE!**

I noticed all the Photon Blood from suit make its way to my right shoulder pad as the lights began to glow a bright red. I ran at my quarry, but before he could stab me with his weapon I uppercut it out of his hand sending it up in the air.

"What?!" The Stingfish Orphnoch responded in shock as he saw his weapon in mid-air.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" I shouted as I turned my body 90 degrees right, clasped my hands together and charged at my foe.

I shoulder tackled him in the chest and continued running until I rammed him into the same tree from earlier.

"AGGHHHHHHH! D-D*** you...human!" The Stingfish Orphnoch screamed as a small version of the Faiz symbol appeared on his chest momentarily and his body became engulfed in blue flames before disintegrating into dust.

* * *

End Song.

* * *

I turned around leaned against the tree and sat on the ground. I inhaled and exhaled heavily before pulling out the Faiz Phone and hitting the button between the calling and answering keys to cancel my transformation. I heard footsteps and looked over to see both Terry and Bruce walking over to me (with Bruce leaning on Terry's shoulder). The two looked at me and I'm assuming they had witnessed my fight a few moments ago.

"...I...have some explaining to do don't I?" I asked with Bruce and Terry nodding in response.

Oh boy...this is NOT what I wanted to wake up to this morning.

To be continued...

* * *

 _Open your eyes for the next Faiz._

"*sigh* I just wanna go home..." I sighed in sadness.

"Get out!" Bruce growled.

"We are proud to announce Wayne Powers latest partnership with Gotham's newest and greatest pharmaceutical corporation..." A man began announcing.

"No...it can't be them...how are they even here!?" I reacted in shock as I watched the T.V.

"He's using my company to make nerve gas..." Wayne growled as he looked at the computer screen.

"I can't just sit around here and do nothing!" Terry exclaimed.

'Am I really...cut out to be a Kamen Rider?' I thought.

"Come on Drake let's move!" Terry said.

"Faiz..." A man growled as Orphnoch markings appeared on his face.

"McGinnis, Mathews move NOW!" Bruce ordered.

"If I can't go back to my home then I'll at least protect this one!" I bellowed.

* * *

 **DLBot2016: Well that was the first Chapter. I appreciate Omarnosian10's contribution to the making of this chapter. Now I know what you are all thinking, "How does Bats know about Fourze, Zodiarts, and even Kamen Rider in General?" Well...that's to tie into a future fanfic from Omarnosian10. Also before anyone else asks, yes Drake will be paired with someone, no it wont' be Dottie, and no Drake is not going to have a Harem. That's a Omarnosian10's department, not mine. Only a few people know who Drake is being paired with (for those of you who do know PLEASE don't spoil it for everyone else)and to find out you'll have to find out by reading more of this story. Now then just because this is a crossover with Batman Beyond does NOT mean everything will be the same note for note.**

 **Omarnosian10: Right not everything in this story will be the same as the cartoon. There will be changes, but we're not gonna tell you what they are.**

 **DLBot2016: We hope enjoyed this first chapter guys. Be on the look out for the next one. Feel free to leave a review, follow, and favorite this story. Until then see you guys later.**


End file.
